Nami Nienami
Nami Naminie(奈美奈美, Naminie Nami) is the new Jinchuriki of Saiken, The Six Tailed Beast. Her Bubble Release Kekkei Genkai is further enhanced by the 6-tails' bubble release powers. Appearance Personality Biography Powers & Abilities Bubble Release Nami has become an unsurpassed master of Bubble Release techniques due to her inherent mastery over her Kekkei Genkai as well as the presence of Saiken sealed within her body. She is capable of using an extremely vast range of different bubble release techniques ranging from the basic to the hyper advanced, but all of them are generally extremely useful. For example, Nami can perform Acid Permeation, whereby the bubbles created by her are so dense and deadly with corrosive fluid, they can pass through solid bedrock without popping. She also has the ability to perform Tailed Beast techniques without transforming into said beast, such as Acid Scattering, whereby she releases a thick mist powerful enough to corrode a tree to nothingness. She also has the ability to perform the Blinding Bubbles technique, but has upgraded its effectiveness to such a height that the bubbles generated are at least human size, capable of blinding entire platoons of enemies should they be popped at close range. By shaping the soap created by her Bubble Release chakra into a humanoid form she is capable of performing the bubble clone technique whereby she creates copies of herself with the same properties as shadow clones, popping like a bubble when they art hit with enough force to injure them. Nami has also skillfully incorporated the blinding ability of her blinding bubbles, and Acid Permeation techniques into her clones so as to blind and burn her enemies upon the clones destruction. Another technique she is capable of using is the deadly drowing bubble technique, whereby she traps her opponents heads in a bubble and drowns them with the water inside, killing them effectively. Jinchuuriki Forms ' Six Tails Chakra Mode'(6尾のチャクラモード, Lit. "Rokubi Chakura Modo") Nami has the ability to extract the chakra directly from Saiken, transforming her into the extremely powerful Six Tails Chakra Mode. In this form, her entire body seemingly converts into a chakra-based construct. Her body is constantly emitting a mystical red glow and her skin is golden orange. The seal which holds saiken within her also appears on her stomach. While in this form, Nami obtains a drastic increase in physical strength, speed, reaction time and durability, such that she exceeds the realm of power of sages by leaps and bounds. She also obtains the ability to sense malicious intent, granting her a form of extra perceptive precognition against incoming enemy attacks. While in this form, Nami's chakra control becomes incredible. She can shape and create new techniques on the fly if she wishes, and her bubble release ninjutsu are only further enhanced above their already powerful standards when she taps into the power of Saiken's chakra. She is also capable of using high level techniques in extremely rapid succession without tiring herself out her putting herself in danger of depleting her chakra. In this form, Nami becomes extremely powerful. She moves so fast that she seems to disappear from sight and sense alltogether, and can only be seen again when she comes to a complete stop. Her chakra is nigh inexhaustable and constantly replenishes itself at an alarmingly fast rate. The only real danger about this form is that it exhausts her over extended usage. Bijuu Mode Nami(尾獣ナミ, Lit. "Biju Modo no Nami") Category:Female Category:Jinchuriki Category:Sage Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:TOAA